Hot
by Satan's Alter Ego
Summary: James Potter was nice. He was a good guy with an incredibly charming smile which made you feel atop the world. Sirius Black was a rogue with a devilish smile which made you feel small and meaningless.


**1978**

_**You're so good to me, baby**_

Lily Evans turned a strand of her hair as she sat on the grass, thinking. She was actually looking across the grass to where the Quidditch Pitch, mostly the goal posts, were visible. She couldn't see much but there were two obvious figures were throwing a Quaffle around and one more, queasier figure was defending the goal posts.

Lily sighed and dropped her hair. She then looked down to her impending paper but bit her lip, unable to keep her mind and eyes away from the pitch. The three boys, she knew them well. She knew one even better.

How and why she had said yes to James Potter during the end of their 6th year was a mystery to her, James Potter and everyone around them.

_**I wanna lock you up in my closet, where no one's around**_

_**I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed**_

_**I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound**_

_**I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud**_

_**Now you're in and can't get out**_

But now, now being the end of their 7th year, they were still dating and going strong. She had come to know another side to the toe rag faced prat and had come to be impressed by his "pranks" as long as they weren't on an innocent person.

The second shortest person on that Quidditch Pitch happened to be James Potter himself.

As she focused back at the Quidditch Pitch, she caught the face of the tallest boy there.

Sirius Black and Lily Evans had become friends since the beginning of their 7th year. They were close friends, Lily enjoyed the company of the troublemaker who could give marvelous advice and Sirius had come to love the company of the smart witch who gave him an insight to the female mind.

But, Lily sighed, there was always something more and at that moment, Lily Evans couldn't help but comparing her boyfriend and his best friend.

_**You make me so hot**_

_**Make me wanna drop**_

_**You're so ridiculous**_

_**I can barely stop**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

_**You make me wanna scream**_

_**You're so fabulous**_

_**You're so good to me, baby**_

_**You're so good to me, baby**_

James Potter was handsome; Sirius Black was sexy.

James Potter was nice. He was a good guy with an incredibly charming smile which made you feel atop the world. Sirius Black was a rogue with a devilish smile which made you feel small and meaningless.

James Potter was caring, affectionate and stood up for you. Sirius Black was self absorbed, closed off and let you fight your own battles.

James Potter was clumsy and yet fast. Sirius Black was graceful and did everything at his own speed.

James Potter would give Lily Evans the stars. Sirius Black would tell Lily Evans that she's with and is a star.

Lily sighed, watching the boys walk towards her. She got up from the ground and walked closer, pecking her boyfriend on the lips and catching the eye of Sirius from behind him. Sirius didn't smile and neither did he smirk but his storm eyes bore into Lily's emerald ones.

She sighed.

Out of the better choice, James Potter was a clear winner but Lily Evans couldn't help feeling that Sirius Black was so much more than a competition.

Later that night, Lily dreamt of the Christmas Ball that sparked all of these feelings, the ball which took place two weeks before.

_**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**_

_**And I can show you all the places, you've never been**_

_**And I can make you say everything that you never said**_

_**And I will let you do anything, again and again**_

_**Now you're in and can't get out**_

_The theme was winter, more specifically Christmas. She had chosen the simplest dress ever. It reminded her of winter and unmistakably of Christmas morning._

_Her hair was open and cascaded down her back, curling in ringlets at the middle of her back. Her eyes were lined with a little kohl, adding more appeal to her dark lashes. Her emerald eyes stood out in the crowd. Her dress was simple white. As white as snow and she was wearing no jewelry unlike the dozens of girls in the ball room – the great hall. It was a halter neck with a slight low neck and backless, showing the curve of her back which appealed to many men. It was form fitting and hugged her body. _

_At that moment, she had taken a glass of punch and walked out of the great hall and down the entrance steps, her heels clacking on the marble, towards the lake which was covered in a thin sheet of ice. She walked towards the water and put her punch down and wrapped her arms around herself._

_She must have been there for around ten minutes before she felt warm breath on her ear and an unmistakable, roguish and husky voice._

"_It's awfully cold, isn't it?" he had asked her._

_She turned her head just a bit to see him directly behind her. She could feel the warmth of his body behind her and the tickle of his breath on her ear._

"_It makes me want to get under the covers." Lily easily went on from his line._

_They didn't say anything for a long time. Standing there was enough until louder music reached their ears. Lily turned to the Great Hall to see the dances coming to and end._

"_Dance with me." Sirius demanded._

_He didn't ask her but twirled her around with one arm settled on her face to meet his chest. He was a head taller than her. She couldn't refuse as his hand slipped into hers and her hand went on his shoulder. They moved slowly at first but then he pulled her closer and twirled her around. He was a good dancer, as was she and could keep up. At the end of the dance when he dipped her, it became clichéd and Lily could suddenly feel his hot breath on her lips as his head was inches from hers. But he pulled back._

_Lily sighed and straightened herself as he walked away._

_**You make me so hot**_

_**Make me wanna drop**_

_**You're so ridiculous**_

_**I can barely stop**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

_**You make me wanna scream**_

_**You're so fabulous**_

_**You're so good to me, baby**_

_**You're so good to me, baby,**_

"Lils?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at James from her place on the Common Room Couch.

"You okay? You seem out of it." James replied, looking concerned.

Lily shrugged and looked behind James to where Sirius had just looked up, his penetrating gaze holding onto hers. She cleared her throat. "I'm just thinking."

"You do that too much." James replied playfully.

"And you," Sirius said, standing up, "My mate, don't have the resources to do so."

James stuck his tongue out at Sirius as he walked into the Common Room Dorms.

Lily sighed.

_**Kiss me gently**_

_**Always I know**_

_**Hold me, love me**_

_**Don't ever let go**_

James Potter, at 17 years of age, was smart, talented, charming, handsome and nice. Sirius Black, at 17 years of age, was smart but only when he wanted to be, talented at things which he wanted to be, charming in his "Devil May Care" way and good looking in his model way.

Lily Evans, at 17 years of age, was beautiful, funny, smart and gracious.

James Potter made her feel nice and good. Sirius Black made her feel hot and breathless.

The common attraction to her was the one thing James Potter and Sirius Black truly had in common.

Lily sighed.

_**You make me so hot**_

_**Make me wanna drop**_

_**You're so ridiculous**_

_**I can barely stop**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

_**You make me wanna scream**_

_**You're so fabulous**_

_**You're so good to me**_

She could never choose.

-

_**Ugh, I have no idea where that came from but I was thinking of Sirius and Lily and "Hot" by Avril Lavigne was playing and I thought it fit. These two have always had an unspoken attraction…I think so.**_

_**Hmm…please tell me what you think…**_

_**Nikki**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
